1. Field of the invention
This invention is related with a linked structure for foldable table which can be folded easily and fast in folding position through folding the legs, props, connecting plate 1 and connecting plate 2.
2. Description of the related art
As we know that there are many foldable tables on the market, and the ways of folding are also different. However, most of the foldable tables have the shortcomings with too many comprised members or too complicated folding steps which make it uneasily and slowly handling the whole structure.